phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Development 2
Development 2 is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. The Commander successfully cleansed Mortis Fons of Arkz... and moss. The Development Division once again requests the assistance of the Commander, but this time it will be to gather data for another expedition in the near future. There is a landing site that can be observed from the Tower of Caelum called Lupus Silva, and it is this area that is the next prospective destination for development on Ragol. The government assigns the Commander to simply investigate the Tower of Caelum for now. Karen reveals that the substance she spoke about previously in Sighting 2 is actually called the Germ. Although the assigned missions the Hunters are deployed to are used in order to test the effectiveness of the C.A.R.D. Lab's current technology, they are also searching for more traces of the Germ so that they can enhance this technology. Unfortunately, the government does not know where it can be found, but they aim to diligently search for it for, what Karen claims will be, the greater good of everybody. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 9-1 From: Government Mission: Have you heard? The resumption of development on Ragol has been getting lots of attention lately. Lupus Silva was selected as a prospective development area. But as usual, we don't have enough staff for the job. We simply want you to investigate, just like last time. Stage: Tower of Caelum Requirements: Clear Clean-Up Job Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Break (Darkness) Team rules: Default but Deck Loop is deactivated Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Ino'lis / Kylria / Teifu Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Taken Away / Great Rescue / Delicious Dish (Phantom Shop subplot) Development 2 takes place on the Tower of Caelum map. Break (represented by the red circle), the enemy, begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. Upon completing this quest, the tier 9 level quests will end and tier 10 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 9 quests, A Brief Rest and Truth Seeker 1 (if following the Homework subplot), incompletable if they were not already finished before starting this mission. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Thanks for taking care of that, NAME. I got another job from my friend in the Development Division. He's raving on about some landing site in view of the Tower of Caelum. I swear, just because the Principal runs them, they think they're kings. Ah, well. Take care of this one for me, okay? You can get the details from Karen, okay? ...... Pioneer 2 would just go to pieces if I wasn't around. Don't you think? ...... The quest Development 2 has been added. Pentaglass: I swear, just because the Principal runs them, they think they're kings. You can get the details from Karen, okay? Pioneer 2 would just go to pieces if I wasn't around. Karen: Good afternoon, NAME. I'll brief you on your mission. Gunther of the Development Division wants us to help them out with their investigation of the area around the Tower of Caelum. They must have been very happy with the results of our last mission. There are lots of other Hunter's Guilds out there, but they insisted on hiring the C.A.R.D. Lab for this mission. Do your best, okay? By the way, how are your cards working out for you? We can't make cards without using something called the "Germ" This "Germ" is the thing we're looking for that I discussed earlier. As we carry out missions to test the effectiveness of our technology, we're also looking for the "Germ" on the surface of Ragol. If we can get this Germ, we can greatly enhance our C.A.R.D. Technology and make it easier for everybody to use. We have no idea where it is yet, but we're trying hard to find it. If we can get this Germ, we can greatly enhance our C.A.R.D. Technology and make it easier for everybody to use. We have no idea where it is yet, but we're trying hard to find it. Kranz: Yo, how was it? How was the previous battle? I'm pretty hot stuff out there, aren't I? I may not look it, but people tell me that I'm pretty hot stuff. Haha! Leave the fighting to me next time. Sil'fer... She feelin' better yet? Oh, uh, I guess I could just ask her... ...but, I mean, we're both looking for family, and it's kind of a hard thing to talk about anything else... Anyway, Sil'fer really learned a lot from her sister, who was like a mom to her. I feel kind of sorry for her, to be honest. It'd be nice if she found her sister soon. When we finish a mission, who receives the Meseta reward? Does that go to the C.A.R.D. Lab, or what? Oh... really? I was just discussing that with some of our researchers, but they were under the impression that you were getting more Meseta than any of us. Hmm... So you're working for the Hunter's Guild, more or less, but you're officially assigned to the government, yeah? It must be nice not having to work on commission. Gahahahahah! Sil'fer: Why are the Arkz trying to block our land development research? I mean, I think even a child would understand that our research is necessary to make sure Ragol is safe for everybody to live on. I heard we have another investigation job coming down the pipeline... Do you think the Arkz will try interfering with us again? Our team's expanded a lot, but we're all friendly with each other. Have you talked with everybody, NAME? Teeheeheh. We've got a lot of characters here... We all move together as one unit in battle, though, and I think that's really incredible. I guess we should be thanking you for that, huh, NAME? Teeheeheh. Keep it up! Kylria feels a lot like a big sister. She's got herself so together... Whenever I talk with Kranz these days, he's always going on and on about how incredible Kylria is. Teeheehee. My sister was a little more easygoing, I think, but seeing her fight was truly fascinating. She was really wonderful. I still remember how she looked in battle. I wonder where she is now...? Ino'lis: Heeheehee. You got a moment? I was fighting some Arkz guys earlier, and you know what? They tried to recruit me to their side! It was just, like, "Would you like to join the Arkz?" I tried to act all interested and said "I'll think about it," but I'm not gonna go anywhere! But if I go, they said they'll give me all the hottest Coral fashions, and I'll have a lot of personal stuff, or something. "Personal," huh... That sounds kinda neat. Oooooh! Kranz is so stupid, stupid, stupid! I changed my hairstyle and he didn't even notice! Isn't that terrible? It's terrible, right? It's like he stepped all over my heart! Ooooh, I'm so mad. I've got a special ability, you know. Heeheehee. You wanna know what is it? Heeheehee. It's chatting. I loooove to chat. I ended up talking with Sil'fer all night a little while ago. That hurt my throat a bit, but it was fun! If you have anything you want to discuss, just let me know. That's what I'm good at, after all. Relmitos: I've been extremely tired lately. It seems a simple mission would be a good way to recuperate, so I asked Karen if there was anything, and she told me about an air purification research mission. Could you deploy me on that one? Thanks. ...... The quest A Brief Rest has been added. Relmitos: Why am I so worn out? Well, I've been fighting a lot. I've been doing that outside of your command. By the way, how do you like my fighting? I should be a fairly good fighter. I've been practicing the Miyama style all my life... You familiar with that? The Miyama style? It's a fighting style. You don't have to know about it. Anyway, I learned a thing or two about it, so when it comes to swordfighting, I know my way around. Sil'fer asked me why should a kid like me be fighting... So I told her that everyone has their own issues and reasons. That seemed to answer her question. All of this is much harder on her than it is on me, anyway. I hope she finds her sister soon. Saligun: Oh, hey, NAME. You look like you got some free time. How about I give you a small lecture today? Let me tell you about card basics and attacking. Unlike the Arkz, we Hunters can equip items... ...weapons and armor, for example. However, even if you have the strongest items in the world, you can't just flail away blindly and expect to beat your opponent. You'll often find your opponent using creatures to surround you, so so if you let your guard down, you could wind up taking heavy damage. The most important thing you can do to prevent that and still attack... ...is to "Move." Being in the exact right spot can prevent damage and lead you to victory. Your equipment and attacks don't matter until you get that right. The contents of your Deck are also important. Each weapon has a fixed cost applied to it. Your strategy will likely change based on that cost. It's a choice between quality and quantity, essentially. If you want to concentrate on high-cost weapons, choose a "main" card and surround it with support items. If you opt for a low-cost strategy, you'll want to combine them to unleash massive combo attacks. I guess that's about it. Did you follow me? Ah, now that I think about it... Do you know someone named Viviana, NAME? She was a student of mine at the H.T.C. She's kind of stubborn, but she's a nice girl at heart. There's another girl, too. Memoru, of the Arkz. She was also one of my students... ...together with Viviana. Surprised? I imagine so... I sure was when I heard about her. They both went to the same training school, but somehow they wound up in different organizations... Guykild: GZZZT! ...... BZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZ. BZZZ GZZT. BZZZ BZZT GZZT. ...... BZZT BZZT BZZT. BZZT BZZT GZZT. BZZT GZZT GZZT. ...... BZZT! BZZT! BZZT BZZT BZZT! Robot: BEEP! I have no idea what Guykild did before he came here. It had to be something he can't talk about. I'm scared. BEEP! BEEP! Our, our eyes met! BEEP! His eyes lit up! He stared at me! *shiver* I'm, I'm, I'm s-s-scared! BEEP! Quest dialogue ---- Break: We don't get your intentions, and you don't get ours! Post-quest dialogue ---- Lupus Silva is a serene area that holds a great natural park, within which lies the Central Dome Monument. In addition, the area developed by Pioneer 1 has a good flow of photon, and preparation for resumption of development is proceeding smoothly. However, we've heard rumors of the Arkz snooping about in the area, so please be careful. Category:Hunters story quests